The Talent Show
by Shimmering Turquoise Feathers
Summary: The kids are having a talent show. What will happen when a certain one of the girls sings? What will Aronld think. Come one, click! Our second fic! Yayness!


**Mwahahaha! We're back! Did you miss us? We know you did! both do happy dance of joy and prosperity Ha ha! This is our second fic! And it's in Magic School Bus! Yay! We love MSB and Animorphs. Jake and Cassie remind us sooo much of Arnold and Keesha. Well, since you know what the paring is, please just browse through it. We want to hear your thoughts. Sorry, we would ship Arnold & Phoebe is we didn't think Arnold and Keesha were so much better. Also, they've always paired those two on all their merchandise, and we ship by that. It's destiny! Okay, onto the fic! **

**Paring: Arnold x Keesha, implied Arnold x Phoebe, slight Dorothy Ann x Carlos, and Ralphie x Phoebe**

**Disclaimer: If we owed Magic School Bus, they wouldn't discuss evolution, it would have continued, and they're would have been a lot more cute scenes between the couples of our choice. (They did that pretty well with D.A. and Carlos, though.)**

**Summary: The kids are having a talent show. What will happen when a certain one of the girls sings? What will Arnold think? Come on, just keep reading.. **

The Talent Show

"Riiiiing!"

"Huh? Oh, it's Monday. Great. Another day of having to be with him." Keesha said, with a bitter face. She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She was 15 now, her hair was wavy and now down to her chest until she put it up in a high ponytail with two long strands hanging down to her ears. (A/N: You guys know that style right? If you don't then, er…..) And then she walked over to the closet.

"Now…. What should I wear? I don't want to wear the same dress over again, maybe if I look different, he'll might actually talk to me again." Keesha said, starting to cry.

_How long had it been since she realized she was in love with him? Ever since that girl Jennie, had blurted it out in front of everyone, he won't talk or look at me. _Keesha sniffed. "Oh Arnold……" She whispered softy. She then picked out a lavender and dark blue shirt with bell sleeves, with dark blue butterflies on them, and on the front of the shirt. Also, she picked a pleated denim skirt, black tights, and black boots.

"There. Perfect, just perfect." Keesha smiled proudly

"Keesha, you're breakfast is ready. " Her mom yelled.

"Thanks mom, I'll be right down." Keesha yelled back as she rushed done the stairs to eat.

---------- 25 Minutes later ---------------

"Bye, mom, see ya later!" Keesha said, walking out the door.

"Hey Keesh!" "Keesha!" Two voices exclaimed.

"Dorothy Ann! Phoebe! You guys look great!" Keesha said.

Dorothy Ann wore a pink turtle neck that said. 'History of Magic' with here usual lt. Blue pleated skirt striped with dark blue, and her sneakers. Phoebe wore a long sleeved yellow polo, with jeans and short tan boots.

"Thanks. I'm just wondering what Carlos will think!" Dorothy Ann said blushing.

"You're so lucky to be going out with Carlos D.A. I knew it would happen eventually." Keesha half-smiled.

"Yeah, I remember when I was dating Arnold. We has some good times then." Phoebe smiled.

"D-do you still like him?" Keesha said tentiavely.

"No! I like Ralphie now! Arnold and I did like each other, but we decided that we were better off as friends." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your personal life, it's just, um….." Keesha looked down, blushing.

"It's okay Keesh, we already know you like Ran." Dorothy Ann said.

"Oh, thanks guys. But it really doesn't matter if he keeps acting like I don't exist. I wish this hadn't happened." Keesha buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, it's all that freak Jennie's fault. She has a crush on him too." Phoebe said. "Even though she's extremely obnoxious."

"Yeah, but at least he still talks to her." Keesha said bitterly.

"Aw, Arn's just shy. Everyone knows boys have a hard time expressing their feelings. I mean, look at Carlos." Dorothy Ann snickered.

" Yeah, if you say so…." Keesha trailed off.

"Hey guys, we're here." Phoebe pointed. As they walked into the building, Keesha felt something hard crash into her, and knock her to the ground.

"Ahhh! Wanda, what'd you do that for!" Keesha yelled."

Wanda stood up, smiling in her red, short sleeved skirt, and bell denim pants with flowers on the bottom.

"You guys have to see this!" She exclaimed, dragging them down the hallway. They all saw the flyers that read, **Talent Show: 3:30 in the Auditorium after school **

"Oh, a talent show." Keesha said.

"Yeah, it'll be sooo cool." Wanda said.

"Does anyone have any idea's?" Phoebe asked.

"Shh!" We can discuss this at lunch! The bell's about to ring!" Dorothy Ann said, going to their classroom.

Keesha ran to her locker, and unfortunately didn't see the person who was at the locker right next to her and they both landed on the floor.

"Oh hey! I-I'm sorry sir- Arnold!" Keesha shrieked as she jumped off of him and blushed furiously. "I-I-I- I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" Keesha asked. (A/N from Bunny: This happened to me once. It's very awkward and embarrassing to have a locker next to your crush, isn't it?)

Arnold stood up, with a look of regret on what he was about to do, he stiffened up, and walked away muttering things like, "okay", and "I'm fine."

Keesha sighed miserably. _And so it starts again._ She though as she walked in the door.

"Hey Keesha, do you know why Arnold looks so red?" Tim asked her.

"Keesha just looked at the floor and shook her head.

------------------- At lunchtime At the girls table --------------------

The girls huddled into their group in the classroom, and so did to boys on the other side in the classroom. (A/N: We know they have cafeteria's but our school doesn't so, we're doing it like this in the story.)

"So, what are you guys thinking for the talent show?" Phoebe asked.

"I suggest we play as a band?" Wanda said. "I wanna do drums."

"That's a great idea." Keesha said. _Maybe it would make me feel better to play. I don't know what I'd do though. _

"Okay. Everyone who like it say Aye!" Wanda said.

"Aye!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay. But, we have to do this by who's best at what. Wanda is good a drums, Phoebe can play the piano, I'll play the guitar, and Keesha can sing. There, It's all settled." Dorothy Ann said proudly as everyone else cheered but Keesha looked horrified.

"M-me! Sing? But why would you want me to sing?" Keesha protested.

"But, you're the one who writes such great songs, and we'll definitely win if we sing one!" Wanda said.

"But, I'm not that good a singer!" Keesha exclaimed.

"You liar!" You're a great singer, and it's your songs, so you're singing it!" Phoebe said.

"You'll be fine Keesha." Dorothy Ann said as she patted Keesha on the back.

"Boy, I can't wait for tonight." Keesha said sarcastically as everyone smiled at her.

---------------- At the boys table -------------------

"Yo, Arnold, are you purposely not taking to Keesha?" Carlos asked.

"Err…… why do you care?" Arnold muttered.

"Well, one, Keesha is my friend, and two, it's been really upsetting D.A., and what upset D.A, upsets me." Carlos said proudly.

"How poetic." Arnold sighed.

"Yeah, man, why don't you ever talk to her anymore?" Tim asked.

"It's no reason. I just…. don't feel like it." Arnold muttered sadly.

"Wait a minute, is it because of that Jennie girl?" Tim asked.

"Wait a minute, so it's true? Keesha actually likes you? And you're ignoring her for it? If she like me, I would so go after her…" Ralphie said.

"Arrgh… well, why don't you do it!" Arnold snapped, irritated by Ralphie's comment.

"Oh, come off it Arnold. On thing hasn't changed about you. You can't admit your feelings for girl, and your still shy." Carlos smirked.

"Shut up, your don't know what you're talking about, I DO like her but….. after being such a jerk to her, I….." Arnold trailed off, frowning.

(A/N: Now the good part, the talent show.)

--------------- The Talent Show -----------------

(3:30 p.m. at the school)

(A/N: Err…. If you've read the 2nd volume of Princess Ai, and read the part where Ai's bring chased by dogs, that's what Keesha is wearing. The others are wearing the out she wore what she talks to Jen and the Man/Woman? About her past. The on with the striped. If you haven't well….. then make up a costume.)

Keesha ran up to the school, her long dress/coat trailing behind her. She was extremely nervous when she saw the others.

"Keesh, you're here! You look great!" Phoebe hugged her.

"T-thanks. It's kind of embarrassing though." Keesha blushed.

"Nonsense, you look fine. We'll be on soon, I'm so nervous!" Dorothy Ann said, looking past and waving to Carlos who was in the audience.

---------------- In the audience-----------------

"Hi, Arnie!" A whiney, high pitched voice squealed.

"Hi, Jennie. What are you doing here?" Arnold said annoyed "Aren't you going to be on the stage?"

"Eww! No way1 I was, but they wouldn't give me my own dressing room! I would have had to share with those other _plain _girls!" She said, flipping her brown hair.

"Oh, I fell so bad for you." Arnold said in a sarcastic tone as she tried to latch onto his arm.

"Now, let the Talent Show begin!" Mr. Rule said. (A/N: from Kitty: Mr. Rule's the principle, if you didn't know!)

------------- After some performances 30 minuets later -------------

"Now, for our final performance, a song sung by the girls in Ms. Frizzles class, may I present to you, The Black Magic's!" Mr. Rule yelled. (A/N: Sorry, it was either that or the Black Roses. We got lazy, and tired.0

Arnold stared as Keesha stepped out onto the stage, smiling. _S-she looks so pretty!_ He said in amazement. _Her outfit is hot!_

"Eww, Arn! Look at that Keesha girl, her outfit is sooo slutty!" Jennie sneered.

"Quiet Jennie. And don't call me Arn, only my friends can do that." He said sternly as he prepared to listen to them play.

----------------on stage-------------------

Keesha saw Arnold stare at her from the stage and she couldn't help but smile as confidence flowed through her. _I can do this! _She thought as she picked up the microphone.

"This is dedicated to my friends, and one very special person. It's called, 'Feels like I've known you forever!" Keesha winked and yelled to the crowd. "Okay… let's go!" She said.

As Wanda beat the drums, Phoebe played the piano, and Dorothy Ann played the guitar, Keesha began to sing the special song she had written:

(A/N from Bunny: I DID write this song, so you'd have to ask if you want to use it. It's dedicated to someone very special, so enjoy!)

_You're a special part of me, _

_You helped open my eyes to see_

_I'm happy because you're all I need_

_I'd be fine if it were just you and me_

_Let the world stop, just leave the two of us, _

_Let the world stop, I wouldn't make a fuss_

_Let the world stop, I wouldn't mind, _

_Let the world stop, as long as it's you and me all the time_

_You were always there_

_You mad life seem fun and brand new_

_You helped me when I was scared_

_That's why I'll always cherish you_

_You were one of the best people I know, _

_You're the one I always cared for_

_I liked you, but never let it show_

_You they one person I always adored_

_Let the world stop, just leave the two of us, _

_Let the world stop, I wouldn't make a fuss_

_Let the world stop, I wouldn't mind, _

_Let the world stop, as long as it's you and me all the time_

_Our times been short, but it feels like I've known you forever_

_Our times been short, but it feels like I've known you forever _

Keesha finished singing the song, and looked up into the crowd.

"Thank you everyone, and thank you Arnold. I love you. Goodnight everyone!" Keesha said, as she walked off the stage.

"W-wait! Keesha… w-wait up!" Arnold yelled, accidentally knocking over Jennie, who 'hmphed' while he ran after Keesha.

Keesha walked outside, in the cold, misty air and sat near the magic school bus. "Hi bus." She said softly as the bus smiled sadly. "Oh well, even if he doesn't return my feelings cause I saw him with Jennie, it still feels good to get it out, and have him hear it from me." She sighed.

"Keesha! Keesha! Where are you?" Arnold yelled.

_He went looking for me?_ Keesha blushed, surprised. "I-I'm over here, Arn!" She said timidly.

"You shouldn't have ran off like that. You'll get yourself sick out here." He said worriedly. "Hey, what you said there, is it… true? I mean I know you liked me, but…"

"Yes. Very true." Keesha smiled warmly." But, it's okay. I know you don't return my feelings."

"What? What are you talking about?" Arnold said, shocked. _Why does she think that? I do l-_

"I'm guessing you still like Phoebe, or Jennie." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Phoebe's really nice, but I don't think you'd be better off with Jen-" She started to say as she was cut off when Arnold pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmph!" She said in a surprise. After what seemed like an eternity they started at each

other.

"I-I love you Keesh." Arnold said softly.

"R-really! But, why didn't you say anything? Why'd you ignore me all that time?" Keesha questioned.

"I'm sorry. I was shocked, shy, and nervous. Stuff like that doesn't happen to me! I mean, Phoebe and I sort of, came together and broke apart, but with you… it was so… different." He explained.

"Heh. Dorothy Ann said you'd be shy. She really is a genius." Keesha snickered.

"Well, that's D.A. and Carlos come to think of it." Arnold said in amazement.

"Well, that's D.A. and Carlos, the world's smartest couple." Keesha laughed.

"Hey, if they're the world's smartest couple, than what are we?" He smiled.

"We're the world's cutest couple." Keesha said as she leaned into kiss Arnold again, and in the corner of her eye, she saw the magic bus winking as them as though giving approval.

THE END

**Sorry, we know it was kind of rushed. We have to leave now. Sorry tell us, did you like it? Did you hate it? Were you completely impassive? And please, if you flame, flame the story, not the coupling. We'll use you flame to make s'mores! Yippee! **

**Hit the little blue review button, pretty please.**


End file.
